Nubes
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Shikamaru adora quedarse viendo las nubes, le fasina, pero tambien hay otras cosas que llaman su atencion //Regalo navideño a los fans ShikaHina


Creo que este es el peor one-shot que pude haber escrito… mucho peor que el ShikaTema… Pero créanme que me esforcé en hacer esta pareja… sin embargo… ¡¡No tiene mayor lógica!! lo único que los une es que Hinata no es problemática… aparte de eso… nada.

Sólo puedo pedir que no sean muy críticos, porque realmente… esto es lo mejor que me salio, lo rehice muchas veces, pero siempre llegue a la conclusión de que este era el mejor one-shot ShikaHina de todos los que hice.

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Blanca, esponjosa y simple."_

.

Cualquiera que escuchara esas palabras salir de la mente del Nara pensaría que él se refería a las nubes. Esas interminables figuras sin forma fija que rondaban el cielo, y, que el Ninja de las sombras podía pasar horas mirando.

-Shikamaru-kun –El nombrado alzó la mirada para ver a la kunoichi que le hablaba. Ella se sonrojó al notar como le miraba de forma aburrida. Adivinó los pensamientos de ella: Que lo había molestado; pero como siempre, ella se equivocaba en lo que respectaba a él- Hee… Etto… -Y volvía a empezar a jugar con sus dedos- Tsu-Tsunade-sama le llama…

-Que problemática es la Hokage.

El Nara se levanto del prado en el que solía ver las nubes desde su niñez. Ése era el mejor lugar para ver las nubes y todos los aldeanos de la zona sabían que si querían ubicar al joven prodigio de las estrategias, tenían que ir a ese lugar. Hinata observó como Shikamaru se sacudía sus pretendas y la veía con una expresión de aburrimiento típica de él.

-Ni modo –Se encogió de hombres y caminó unos pasos- ¿vienes? –Le pregunto a la Hyuuga, la cual asintió con un "sí" tartamudeante.

.

"_Se la pasaba volando por los aires, donde el viento la lleve."_

.

La observó sin disimulo, percatándose que las mejillas de ella volvían a sonrojarse ¿Por qué lo hacia? El Nara la observó de pies a cabeza, encontrándose con algo muy curioso de camino. Sonrió al notarlo, era obvio que la joven se encontraba avergonzada por estar estrenando un polo nuevo y estar mostrando su creciente cabello libre, y con una coleta baja con la que había estado ese año, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros.

Siguió mirándola, mas por hacer algo que por interés, notando un moretón en su tobillo, no parecía haber sido hecho durante alguna misión, tampoco de una caída, mas, parecía como si alguien hubiese golpeado el tobillo a dende.

.

"_La tormenta puedo absorberla, pero al final termina escapándose por algún lado, mas pequeña, pero viva"_

.

_Hiashi…_ Fue lo único que pensó el pelinegro, soltando un suspiro de agotamiento. Hinata era muy tolerante al dolor, lo soportaba, pero la mataba por dentro y eso no era novedad para nadie.

Siguieron caminando, en absoluto silencio. No se llevaban mal, pero tampoco de las mil maravillas, simplemente, eran camaradas y no había otro lazo que los juntara. Podrían llevarse bien, salir a conversar en grupo un día, sin embargo, era muy poco probable que tuvieran otro lazo que no fuera una amistad simple.

.

"_Puede que ser innecesaria, pero decora un lienzo de color azulino"_

.

Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage. Hinata anuncio que lo había traído y dio una reverencia para irse. Shikamaru se quedo mirando sus acciones y dio una leve sonrisa al verla tropezar con sus propios pies al intentar irse.

.

"_Y es torpe…"_

.

Shikamaru dirigió su mirada hacia la Hokage, quien empezaba a darle instrucciones para una nueva misión, mientras, el Nara dejaba atrás sus pensamientos. Una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre era comparar las nubes con alguien… y no había nadie más perfecto para esa comparación que Hyuuga Hinata.

Ella era como una nube.

Y además…

.

"_Tampoco es… problemática"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que a alguien le guste el one-shot… porque a mi no me gustó…

Bueno, no sé que mas decir… sólo que espero recibir un RR… me conformo con uno TT__TT

Adiós adiós


End file.
